Imperfect family
by Katatles the Fish
Summary: Just a Steryotypical Gwenvid and Dadvid all in one fic.
1. Chapter 1

After a month of convincing, David took over Camp Campbell, instead of it being discontinued. The Millers, along with other agents, had been talking with David and finally gave in after several meetings between them.

David almost cried as he stood in front of the "Camp Campbell" sign, which now belonged to him. Okay, he did cry. A lot. He walks into the mess hall, excited to see the campers, who didn't really care for his energy.

Max sat at a table with Nikki and Neil just chatting. They glance at David when he walked in, but just resumed with their conversation.

David jumped up and down in excitement as he made his way to Gwen, who was at the corner at the room. She gives him an encouraging smile and puts down her questionable book on a nearby table. "Did you just cry?" She asked, noticing the red under his eyes.

"Maybe," He squealed, holding his impossibly large smile, "I'm just so excited! I own the camp, Gwen!"

"Yup, I heard yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. It's been a week since you signed the contract, David," Gwen stated, although she wasn't quite complaining about David's adorable excitement.

"Really? Wow! Time flies when you're having fun! Just kidding! I'm already counting the days until the one-year anniversary of me owning Camp Campbell!"

Gwen laughs. She opens her mouth to say something, but get's interrupted by Space Kid. "Hey, Gwen! What's 'Butts and Boobs'?" He asks, holding up Gwen's book.

"Space Kid, put that down!" Gwen yells, running to grab it from him.

David giggles and goes to get the morning activities started.

At the end of the day, when the kids are asleep Gwen visits David in his cabin. "You doing alright, Bud? Max was pretty hard on you today." Gwen knew that David was ok, though. He had been extra happy today, just like how he's been this whole week, which is probably why Max had been acting out. This, of course, didn't stop Gwen from seeing David whenever possible.

David looked at her and just giggled. "Sorry Gwen, I was just thinking about how I own Camp Campbell!" he squealed, pointing to the framed copy of the contract that gave him legal rights to the camp.

Gwen chuckles and sits next to David on his bed. "So I gathered."

David wraps his arms around Gwen and squeals again. Gwen's breathing hitches as she hugs back. Her cheeks redden, and sweat gathers on her forehead.

David pulls away and his smile falters when he sees the state Gwen is in. "Gwen? Are you okay? Did I do something?" he asks in his more serious, yet caring tone.

Gwen blushes even more. "Yeah, uh I was just thinking about... something."

"You can tell me anything, Gwen, You know that right?"

Gwen sighs, she doesn't want to leave David concerned. "There's a guy that I like, and he shows no interest in me. I just know it. He... he's probably gay any ways," Gwen says, forcing out a chuckle.

"Well, if he was straight, he would be a fool not to be interested in you."

"You have no idea..."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, I know how you feel. I like someone too"

Suddenly, Gwen's heart sank. Of course, David liked someone else. "Well, I guess we're on the same page, then," She mumbles.

"Yeah, she's... amazing. She gets driven crazy every day but somehow... she gets through it," David chuckles, starting to blush

Gwen had already started to zone out everything he was saying. "Uh-huh... she sounds great..."

"She cares for everyone, even if they're jerks," David says, in full fantasy mode, "I'm just... so lucky to be able to see her every day at my job." Suddenly David's eyes go wide and he covers his mouth with his hand. "G-goodnight Gwen," he stutters, pushing her out of the cabin.

Before Gwen can even process what happened, she was outside in front of a closed door. "Holy shit..." She whispers, leaning her forehead on the door, "So I like either a pedophile... or someone who likes me back."

She starts to knock on the door but was just faced with silence. "David. I didn't get to tell you about who I like," Gwen said through the door, deciding to take a chance. "He's kind and caring and he has the cutest red hair, and he recently had his dream come true. He now owns the camp that he loves, and he's so cute when he talks about it."

There was a silence before the door opened to a teary-eyed David. "Do -sniff- you really mean it?"

"Of course"

"In that case, did you really think that I'm gay?"

Gwen bursts out laughing. She holds her stomach and tries to regain her breath. "That is not the thing to focus on, David!" She wheezed.

David chuckled a little, "But I dated Bonquisha! Why did you think-"

"Well, I thought you were in the closet or something!" Gwen said between laughs.

David laughs, enjoying the image of Gwen happy.

Gwen finally begins to calm down, "I'm sorry I'm sorry, okay?"

"No! It's okay! It was funny!"

Gwen looks up at him and smiles, "I'm glad you're not, though." She says, then immediately blushes, "cause then I wouldn't be able to do this." She grabs the back of his neck and pulls him to her face, and David lets out a small yelp.

Their lips crash and fight for a taste of the other. David wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer. After a moment they pull away for a breath.

David giggles and presses their foreheads together, "wow."

Gwen looks at him in awe, surprised she had the guts to do that, "yeah," she breathed.

They just stood there giggling.

Finally, David broke the silence, "You're so pretty in the moon. I mean you're pretty everywhere, but just... wow. You're so beautiful."

Gwen blushes and giggles, not sure how to respond to a compliment. Before she can say something else, David pushes her away.

"Max?!" He gasped, looking behind her.

Gwen turns around to see Max sitting there with popcorn in hand. "Why are you here?!" She questioned.

"It finally fucking happened, huh? Good. I was getting tired of all the romantic tension," he said between crunches.

"Aww! you wanted us to be together!" David gushes

Gwen chuckles when she sees the red spread across Max's face. "N-no! I just... this is boring anyways," He stutters, throwing his popcorn to the ground and walking away.

Gwen and David laugh and go into David's cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen woke up alone in her own bed. She sat up and looked around, considering the possibility that it was all just a dream. Tears formed in her eyes. Of course, it was too good to be true. She reached for her hair tie on her dresser, where she found a piece of paper.

"Gwen,

You seemed uncomfortable sleeping in the same small bed as me, so I moved you back to your cabin room while you were asleep. I hope you slept well!

-David"

Hearts were drawn under the note in pink pen. She nearly cried with joy at the confirmation that the events from last were, in fact, real. "And I thought he was a sap," She says to herself in reaction to her emotions.

"Who's a sap?"

Gwen whirls her head around so fast that her neck cracked. There he was, standing in her doorway. "David? David!" She jumped out of her bed and into his arms. "I missed you!"

"We saw each other last night," He laughs, pulling his long arms around her.

"Still," she giggles. She looks up at him and stays silent for a moment.

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"It was real, right?"

He pauses, then answers her question by placing his lips on her's. It isn't rough and desperate like the first one. This one is tender and slow. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to send Gwen on a high.

"Of course"

They just stayed there, giggling and staring at each other.

"We should, uh, get to the kids."

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

David hesitantly pulls away from Gwen. She sighs from the loss of his warmth and wishes she could just pull him close and forget about the rest of the world.

She ties her hair up in the bathroom then joins David, who is already in the mess hall. She tries to focus on keeping the kids in line, but she just can't stop getting distracted by David.

She's finally snapped out of her trance when a ball of mashed potatoes lands on the side of her head. She looks at the direction where it came from. She sees Nikki and Max, both with spoons in their hands.

"Yes! You owe me a buck!" Max cheers.

"Whatever," Nikki sighs and hands a dollar to Max

"What are you little shits doing?" Gwen asks, approaching them, putting on her no-bull-shit voice.

"We were seeing who could be the first one to get you out of your love haze. You were practically drooling," Max casually states while holding the bill up to the light to make sure it was real.

Gwen looked down to see chunks of food that covered her leg. There were pieces of mashed potatoes and waffles. She grabs a napkin and wipes off the food to the best of her ability. "So I assume you told everyone that we made out?" she asks, annoyed.

"Nope," Max replies, pocketing the money, "I told them you fucked."

"WHAT?!" Gwen feels a rush of anger fill her. "Why. Would. You. Do. That." she said through clenched teeth.

"Are you telling me you didn't? It was nighttime, you had a hot makeout session, and David basically carried you into his room. How is that not a hookup?"

"Max, all we did was sleep. Now, please just, tell people that we didn't... You know," she grunts, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Or here's an idea, just stop spreading rumors about our love life altogether."

Max shrugs and continues to talk to Nikki and Neil.

The rest of the day was relatively normal, aside from Max making a certain motion with his pointer finger and his other hand shaped into an "O."

In the end of the day, Nikki goes and hides under Max's bed, in another attempt to scare him. She stifles a chuckle when she sees the red tennis shoes, waiting for just the right moment.

He stops at the foot of the bed. There's a sound, like Max picking something up from the bed.

Nikki covers her mouth to hold back a full-on laugh when she realizes that the only thing she saw on the bed earlier was Mr. Honney Nuts.

Then, something unexpected happens.

Max sits on the floor with his back against the bed. He holds the bear in front of him with quite a tight grip. He's shaking, maybe even crying.

"I'm sorry they laughed at you..." He mumbles, "I tell you every day since then, but..."

He falls silent and simply hugs the bear. He stands up and places the bear back on the bed before wiping his tears and walking out. Nikki sits there in complete shock. She then remembers something that makes her stomach twist.

She was one of the people that laughed at him for having Mr. Honey Nuts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than I intended, but I just wanted to leave you guys in suspense! Hope you enjoy!**

Nikki walks out of Max's tent and headed towards the mess hall for dinner. She spent the rest of the day feeling horrible, and the day after that. In fact, she spent three whole days just sitting in her own guilt. Neil finally takes notice to Nikki being less energetic than usual.

"Uh, are you ok Nikki?" He asks in his worried tone, "You've been acting kinda strange."

"I saw things I wish I've never seen," she replies blankly.

"Well, I'm too young to deal with that shit," He says beginning to walk away, obviously getting a different idea in his head.

Nikki grabs his arm, "No! It's about Max!"

"Nikki, ew. I don't need to know about this crap, especially if it involves Max. What he does in his spare time is his business."

"You're not getting it! Max was-" she lowers her voice and pulls Neil closer, "-Max was crying."

"Oh... Oh," Neil sits next to Nikki and listens to her intently.

"I was hiding under his bed to scare him, but then he started talking to his stuffed bear."

Neal snickers, "He's still attached to that thing?"

Nikki shoots him a death glare that made Neil think she was definitely sending wolves to attack him. Suddenly, something clicks in his head. "Oh... my god... That's the exact reason he was crying... fuck."

Nikki nods, "He does it every day. I feel really bad."

"What do we do?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I'm gonna take some money from David. Get ready to go into town."

It's free time for dinner, and Max goes to his tent for his daily talking-to with Mr. Honey Nuts. When he walks in, there are two boxes wrapped in red ribbons. He opens one, which only says "to Max". Inside, there is a blue stuffed wolf. The other one, there is a yellow stuffed monkey. Max spots a note at the bottom of the second box. He grabs it and reads it.

"More for your collection!"

Outside the tent, Nikki and Neil eagerly wait for Max to come out, hoping he would like the anonymous gifts. Max walks out and doesn't even greet them. He walks past them towards the mess hall, expecting them to follow behind.

They trail behind him. After a moment, Neil finally gets the guts to talk. "So, Max. Anything new?"

"Someone is trying to fucking mock me."

"Wait, that's not-"

"I'm gonna find them, and destroy them."

Well shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY SHIT I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! School is shit.** **And also I'm realllly lazy. sorry.** **Here's kinda an emotional chapter. I guess it's a little ooc, but I like how it turned out.**

Max barges into the mess hall with Nikki and Neil trailing behind them, both of them in obvious panic.

"Alright, who the fuck did it?" He demands, practically knocking down the door.

Everyone stares at him in confusion, then resumes back to their conversations. Max goes to each group, one by one, and asks them a line of questions.

First, he approaches Nurf, who is shaking Harrison upside down from his ankles.

Nurf claims innocent, along with Harrison, although they get a few laughs out of the reminder that Max has a stuffed bear.

He continues to other groups, getting the same reaction out of all of them. Max was seething with anger by the time breakfast was done.

Neil and Nikki just watched innocently, keeping their mouths shut. They were practically swimming in their own guilt.

"Max... are you okay?" Neil asked nervously

Max's eye twitches. "I'm fine," he says through clenched teeth.

Today is going to be a long day.

"Max has been in there for a while..." Nikki says, waiting outside of the tent, "it's been ten minutes."

"should we... check on him?" Neil asked.

They shared a nod and peeked in the tent.

"STUPID FUCKING BEAR" There is Max, ripping his beloved bear apart. The left leg was already off, and he is trying to pull off the right one now. Stuffing litters the floor around his feet. Tears stain his face. He's an absolute mess.

"Max! Stop! You love him!" Nikki cries, running to him and trying to pry his arm off of the bear.

"WHAT DID HE EVER DO FOR ME?! GET ME LAUGHED AT. HE'S.. HE'S... He's fucking worthless..." His voice falters and he falls on the floor sobbing. "Don't l-look at me... I'm pathetic... crying over a bear"

Nikki's heart breaks. She puts a hand on his shoulder, "No, you're not."

Max doesn't say anything. He just continues to sob.

"We gave you the stuffed animals."

There is a silence.

"We thought... it would make you feel better. But... I guess... It didn't..." Nikki looks away. Guilt clogged her throat, preventing her from saying anything else. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Nikki wanted you to know you're not alone. She... she felt really bad about laughing at you when... you know..." Neil stutters.

Max sits up and wipes his eyes. "You guys are the fucking worst," he says between stiffs, "But... You two idiots are all I got." He says before throwing his arms around Nikki, which made her cheeks red, "Never pull something stupid like that again."

They agree not to, and head for dinner in the mess hall.


End file.
